shiningtimestationfandomcom-20200215-history
Shining Time Station (television series)
Shining Time Station is an American television show created by Britt Allcroft and Rick Siggelkow. It ran from 1989-1995. Cast Regulars (Whole Series) * Didi Conn as Stacy Jones * Brian O'Connor as Horace Schemer First season regulars * Ringo Starr as Mr. Conductor * Leonard Jackson as Henry "Harry" Cupper * Jason Woliner as Matthew "Matt" Jones * Nicole Leach as Tanya Cupper Christmas Special characters * Didi Conn as Stacy Jones * Ringo Starr as Mr. Conductor * Jason Woliner as Matthew "Matt" Jones * Nicole Leach as Tanya Cupper * Bobo Lewis as Midge Smoot * Mart Hulswit as J.B. King * Ardon Bess as Tucker Cooper * Lloyd Bridges as Mr. Nicholas * Judy Marshak as Claire * Rachel Miner as Vickie Second and third seasons regulars * George Carlin as Mr. Conductor * Erica Luttrell as Kara Cupper * Ari Magder as Daniel "Dan" Jones * Danielle Marcot as Becky * Tom Jackson as Billy Twofeathers Recurring characters * Mart Hulswit as J.B. King, Esq. * Jerome Dempsey as Mayor Osgood Bob Flopdinger * Bobo Lewis as Midge Smoot * Barbara Hamilton as Ginny Johnson * Jonathan Shapiro as Schemee * Gerald Parkes as Barton Winslow * Aurelio Padro`n as Felix Perez * Jason Woliner - Matt Jones (Season 2 only) * Nicole Leach - Tanya Cupper (Season 2 only) Family Specials characters * Didi Conn as Stacy Jones * George Carlin as Mr. Conductor * Brian O'Connor as Horace Schemer * Mart Hulswit as J.B. King * Bobo Lewis as Midge Smoot * Barbara Hamilton as Ginny Johnson * Danielle Marcot as Becky * Erica Luttrell as Kara Cupper * Tom Jackson as Billy Twofeathers (Once Upon a Time, Second Chances and One of the Family only; Mentioned in Queen for a Day) * Ari Magder as Dan Jones (Once Upon a Time and Second Chances only; Mentioned in One of the Family) * Bucky Hill as Kit Twofeathers (Second Chances, One of the Family and Queen for a Day) * Teri Garr as Sister Conductor (One of the Family only) * Jonathan Shapiro as Schemee (Second Chances and One of the Family only) * Leonard Jackson as Harry Cupper (One of the Family only) * Chantellese Kent as Lilly (Once Upon a Time only) * Susan Stackhouse as Lilly's Mother (Once Upon a Time only) * Ed Begley Jr as Ned Kincaid (Once Upon a Time only) * Jack Klugman as Max Okowsky (Second Chances only) * Jeannette Charles as The Queem (Queen for a Day only) * Andrew Sardella as Prince Michael (Queen for a Day only) The Jukebox Puppet Band * Olga Marin as DiDi * Wayne White as Tex (1989) * Alan Semok as Tex (1990-1995) * Craig Marin as Rex and JJ Silvers * Jonathan Freeman as Tito Swing * Alan Semok/Peter Baird/Vaneese Thomas as Grace the Bass (1989) * Peter Baird/Kenny Miele/Vaneese Thomas as Grace the Bass (1990-1995) Broadcast History * PBS (1989-1997) * Fox Family (1998-1999) * Nick Jr. (Nickelodeon) (2000) NOTE: Fox Family and Nick Jr. both only aired Seasons 2 and 3 of STS. Behind the Scenes * Shining Time Station was created to introduce Thomas the Tank Engine to American audiences. * Kevin Roth sang the theme song played during the opening and closing credits * All of the Shining Time Station episodes only ever had three sets: the main room of the station, the workshop, and the interior of the station's jukebox where the Jukebox Band resided. This changed in the specials, in which scenes took place outside, in the signal house, and in a large basement-type room that may or may not be part of the station building. ** In Schemer Presents!, a fourth set was made. This is believed to be either Schemer's house or his room. * Didi, the female drummer of the Jukebox Band, is shown to have a crush on Mr. Conductor. Mr. Conductor learns about this in "Queen for a Day", and they apparently begin to date. * Mr. Conductor has various forms of his magic gold dust, including some for teleportation, forgetfulness, love, sleep, and pranks. It also has life-giving qualities, and can make inanimate objects come alive. His whistle also has some magic, and is used to start a Thomas Story by means of blowing. * In the specials, Mr. Conductor shows that he can appear and interact with the Jukebox Band Characters. * Also in the specials, Mr. Conductor has a nametag on his uniform. * In the episode "Washout" when Mr. Conductor tells the story "Bertie's Chase" the beginning (Edward waiting for Thomas) was omitted. This scene was also omitted from the James In A Mess picturebook. But in the Mr. Conductor's Thomas Tales Episode "Splish, Splash, Splosh" and in all VHS and DVD releases, the episode is in its entirety. * When the show aired on Nickelodeon, it was aired to promote Thomas and the Magic Railroad. The second season episodes used the third season intro. * When the show aired on Fox Family, it used the credits from the TV Specials but episodes were edited significantly so they could fit the time slot. * The Indian Valley Railroad (where the station is located) is an actual defunct short line in California. It was constructed to serve the Engals Copper Mine, the largest copper mine in California, and was a branch connection of The Union Pacific Railroad at Paxton, California. Indian Valley is where the mine was located. * When Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends was released on VHS in New Zealand, Season 3 was narrated by George Carlin to promote the New Zealand broadcast of Shining Time Station. Seasons, Specials and Spinoffs * Season 1 * 'Tis A Gift * Season 2 * Season 3 * The Family Specials * Schemer Presents! - A home video spinoff of Shining Time Station * The Jukebox Band - Another home video spinoff of Shining Time Station * Mr. Conductor's Thomas Tales Crew Directors * Matthew Diamond (first season only) * Steven Feldman (The Jukebox Band (series)) * Larysa Fenyn (associate director) * John Ferraro (third season only) * Jayne Harris Schipper (associate director) * Gregory Lehane (first and second seasons) * Joanne Malo (associate director and floor director) * Craig Marin (The Jukebox Band (series)) * Jay Millard (associate director) * Wayne Moss (third season and The Family Specials) * Stan Swan (second season only) * Frank Vitale (The Family Specials) * Steve Wright (Mr. Conductor's Thomas Tales) Producers * Britt Allcroft (co-producer, 1989-1990; co-executive producer 1991-1996) * Sherry Bondy (associate producer) * Nancy Chapelle (co-producer, 'Tis a Gift; producer 1990-1996) * Donald Johnson (executive producer; season 1 only) * Jerry Hamza (executive producer/consulant) * Mindy Levine (associate producer) * Andrea Miller (associate producer) * Rick Siggelkow (co-producer, 1989-1990; co-executive producer; 1991-1995) * Julia Weinstein (associate producer) * Angus Wright (executive producer; 1989-1990) Episode Writers * Don Arioli (three episodes) * Wilson Coneybeare (ten episodes) * Jill Golick (seven episodes) * Sean Kelly (ten episodes for STS; all episodes of MCTT and TJBs) * Alan Kingsberg (three episodes) * Brian McConnachie (eighteen episodes) * Marie Therese Squerciati (two epiosdes) * Ellis Weiner (fifteen episodes and all episodes of Schemer Presents!) * Peter Wildman (one episode) Gallery File:ShiningTimeStationoriginalintro.jpg|Original intro File:'TisaGiftintro.jpg|'Tis a Gift intro File:ShiningTimeStationNewZealandOpening.png|New Zealand intro File:ThomastheTankEngineShiningTimeStation.PNG|Thomas in the original opening Links * The Wikipedia article, where most of this information came from * More information about the actual Indian Valley Railroad Category:Browse Category:Television series